One Day ...
by Lord Andy
Summary: One day while the Powerpuff Girls were at school, the hotline started ringing ...
1. One Day ... chapter one

One Day ...  
by "Lord" Andy  
chapter one

One day while the Powerpuff Girls were at school, the hotline started ringing.

"Bubbles, can you get that?" Buttercup asked as she continued to cut out shapes in a piece of paper she had.

A large smile spread over Bubbles face. She usually never got to answer the hotline. Putting down the crayons she was using for her drawing, she skipped on over to the ringing phone.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Blossom suddenly shouted out from behind the book she was reading. "I'm the one who always answers the phone! Besides, since when did you have the authority to make such an order? You always forget that I'm the leader. Only I answer the phone!"

Jumping up, Blossom ran past Bubbles almost knocking her down. Then she picked up the phone and started talking to the Mayor. Bubbles sighed unhappily, looking down at the floor in sadness. Blossom never let her answer the hotline. It just wasn't fair!

Blossom hung up the phone. "Come on girls, looks like Mojo is at it again with some new weapon."

"You mean that evil monkey is at it again?" Bubbles asked.

"Well duh!" Buttercup moaned. "Do we know any other people named Mojo, stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Bubbles shouted, stomping her foot in frustration. This made Blossom grumble to herself. Bubbles can be so childish.

Buttercup was about to say something, but Blossom spoke first. "No need to be cranky because I wouldn't let you answer the hotline, Bubbles! Now lets go!"

The three flew out off the roof of the school and quickly found Mojo outside of Townsville Park a few blocks inside the city. He was holding a sinister looking weapon, with a tube of blue liquid in the front and a large exhaust on the back. Just another one of Mojo's annoying little invention.

"You've met your match now annoying Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo shouted. He pulled a lever sticking out of the side of his newest edition to his ever-growing arsenal. The tube of thick blue liquid at the end of the large firearm started pulsating and humming and an increasing rate.

"Oh please Mojo!" Blossom groaned while rolling her eyes, almost getting embarrassed for having yet another spiel with their maniacal nemesis. "Why do you even keep trying. Not one of your plans have ever worked ever!"

"So why don't you just put the weapon done and walk your sorry little butt to the prison." Buttercup grumbled, waving Mojo away with her hand. "That way we won't have to break anything."

"We said it before, we'll say it again," Blossom declared. "The Powerpuff Girls never loose!"

"Duh!" Bubbles chimed in, a tint of anger behind her voice. Apparently she was still mad at Blossom.

"Silence! Quiet! Speak no more!" Demanded a fist waving Mojo. "I've spent many weeks building the strongest and fastest laser that I have ever built. It will finally defeat you, it will finally stop you, and it will finally make you all a threat to me no longer. This is to say "

While Mojo continued his constant ramblings about the stuff he always says every time they fight, the girls sighed and looked at each other in boredom.

"Do you just want me to fly down there and kick his butt?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the babbling simian twenty stories below them.

"Gee, will you let her do that?" Bubbles asked Blossom, sarcasm filling her voice. "Or is that another thing that only you can do?"

"Yeah, I don't even see why the Mayor even calls for us when Mojo attacks." Buttercup complained to Blossom, who didn't seem to be fully listening. "From now on, when Mojo attacks, let's just have one of us go."

"Now you know we can't do that you two." Blossom half-heartedly explained. "We're a team, and as a team we always do things together. And that means all three of us go to take out Mojo. Who knows, he might have a serious plan this time."

"What, you think that chattering monkey down there will actually come up with something smart one of these days?" Buttercup asked, pointing to their villain who was still talking to himself. "I think he does a better job then you do at least."

"Mojo makes smart things? I thought only Blossom was supposed to come up with the smart things?" Bubbles defiantly asked. Blossom was surprised by another outburst, and Buttercup laughed to herself a bit.

"I dunno Bubbles," Buttercup slyly replied, "Sometimes I wonder who has the better plans - Blossom or Mojo."

"It doesn't matter whose plans are better!" Blossom yelled while waving her arms in desperation. "It's the same old thing - Mojo thinks up a lame idea and we stop him together. Now let's stop all this arguing and put an end to this monkey business. We can talk about this at a safer time."

"Girl we can float up here all we want." Buttercup defied Blossom, which only made her cross her arms in frustration. "It's not like Mojo's going ever going to come through with something. I tell you, your plans are just getting worse and worse all the time."

"My plans are getting worse?" Blossom gasped, in shock that such defiance had suddenly come up. "What's wrong with this plan? We go in, we stop Mojo, and we do it together! What's so wrong with that?"

"Well maybe if you'd let me answer the phone once in a while, I would have a little more faith in your plans!" Bubbles surprisingly blurted out.

Blossom was taken back by the yelling from Bubbles. She was not only shocked, but also hurt. By now she had completely forgotten about Mojo and his powerful weapon.

" and furthermore, this weapon is powerful. It is much more powerful then you! I have calculated it to be much more powerful then anything! It is fast, it is strong, it is ingenious, it is oh what the heck, I'll just show you."

Himself getting tired of his own ramblings to a deaf crowd, Mojo picked up his loudly humming weapon and took careful aim through the ray's sophisticated scope. Picking out a target between the three Powerpuffs who were in the middle of their argument, he checked the aim once more, then pulled the trigger.

The instant the blast went out, all the windows in the surrounding blocks blew out due to the deafening shock wave. The recoil of the device was a bit more powerful then Mojo had anticipated. The impact knocked him half a mile down the road till he came to a skidding stop. The simian's ears were ringing and his arms were shaking due to the immense blast that came from the ray. In fact, the echo of the shot was still chiming between the streets of Townsville.

But all of this happened after the initial projectile of the laser.

It all happened so fast, it took her a few seconds to figure out what happened. The three Powerpuffs were just floating when they felt a huge rush of air. The air around them grew much hotter then before, but then died down instantly. And yet a split second before any of that even happened, Blossom felt a strong burning sensation in her chest. Her eyes going wide and letting out a huge gasp, Blossom's arms swung around a few times before she started plummeting towards Earth. Her sisters could only stare in shock as Blossom dropped out of the sky and continued to fall in a spin until she landed hard on her back on the street below.

"Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles shouted in unison, dashing towards the ground below to where their sister had been knocked out of the sky. Buttercup stopped a few feet above the ground and just gazed in concern. Bubbles, however, continued until she landed right next to her pink sister's side. The crowds that to this point had been hiding out were slowly peeking from their corners.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles asked frantically, kneeling beside her on the left.

"Yeah, it looked like Mojo almost got you there!" Buttercup said. Both of them sat there waiting for an answer, but Blossom didn't say anything. In fact, they realized she wasn't even moving.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles asked again, this time with more concern in her voice. But once again, Blossom made no response. She hadn't even open her eyes yet.

Getting scared, Bubbles reached over and grabbed hold of Blossom's arm and started shaking it. "Come on Blossom, wake up! Wake up Blossom! Blossom, you're scaring me!" She started shaking her arm harder, rocking Blossom's limp body. But there was still nothing.

"Buttercup, what's wrong with Blossom?" Bubbles asked her hovering sister. Buttercup made no response, but just stared at Blossom with a blank expression.

Turning her attention back to her unmoving sister, Bubbles rubbed the tears starting to form in her eyes. Then she grabbed onto Blossom's dress and started tugging on it, desperately trying to get her sister to wake up. She called her name, again and again, but Blossom never answered. Suddenly she noticed that her knees were getting wet. Curious, she looked down and saw that her white stockings had somehow turned red. Looking some more, she saw that it was from a small but slowly growing red puddle surrounding Blossom, like she had landed on some container full of some liquid. But it was when she saw that the same sticky substance was on her hands from touching the front of Blossom's torn dress, the horrible, horrible truth suddenly dawned on her.

"Blossom! NOOO!!" Bubbles screamed, throwing her arms around her sister and burying her face in her stomach. Then she started bawling like she had never bawled before. Her tears flowed all over her face, soaking Blossom's pink dress.

While Bubbles was practically screaming her head off, Buttercup continued to float there, the same blank expression on her face. For a while, it seemed like she couldn't do anything else. Then suddenly, she floated down behind Blossom's head by her hair bow. Bubbles crying was only getting louder, as Buttercup slowly reached her hand forward and placed it on Blossom's red-haired head.

"Blossom?" Buttercup slowly muttered, giving her a little shake. When the only answer she got was silence as well, she slowly wrapped her arms around Blossom's head. Her lips quivering, she slowly lowered herself until he was lying on top of Blossom' head in a hug. Then she started crying, and it was almost as loud as Bubbles' crying.

Everybody surrounding them fell silent, unable to think, move, or even speak. The most unimaginable and unthinkable had happened - they had just lost one of their precious Powerpuff Girls. They all stood there, the two remaining Puff crying their eyes out. After a few minutes, Bubbles stopped crying enough to look up at her sister Buttercup.

"This is all your fault!" She suddenly said, her face puffing up with anger.

"My fault?" Buttercup gasped, her head jerking up from her lifeless sister.

"If you hadn't argued with her, she would still be alive!" Cried Bubbles.

"We argue all the time, she's used to that!" Buttercup shouted, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "It's arguing with you she's not used to! So if it's anyone's fault that Blossom was just killed, it's yours!"

As Bubbles thought about this, her eyes got wider and wider with fear. Suddenly, she shot up into the like a rocket, crying her hardest once again.

"Wait Bubbles, come back here!" Buttercup yelled, realizing that she probably just caused Bubbles to fly off to parts unknown. She shot up after her sister, and in a matter of seconds they were both completely out of view.

The citizens of Townsville stood around, not knowing what to think when they heard a weapon reloading. They stopped looking up to the sky to see Mojo standing over Blossom's body, his weapon ready to be used again.

"Looks like today is my day!" Mojo laughed.


	2. One Day ... chapter two

One Day ...  
by "Lord" Andy  
chapter two

One day while the Powerpuff Girls were at school, the hotline started ringing.

"Bubbles, can you get that?" Buttercup asked as she continued to cut out shapes in a piece of paper she had.

A large smile spread over Bubbles face. She usually never got to answer the hotline. Putting down the crayons she was using for her drawing, she skipped on over to the ringing phone.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Blossom suddenly shouted out from behind the book she was reading. "I'm the one who always answers the phone! Besides, since when did you have the authority to make such an order? You always forget that I'm the leader. Only I answer the phone!"

Jumping up, Blossom ran past Bubbles almost knocking her down. Then she picked up the phone and started talking to the Mayor. Bubbles sighed unhappily, looking down at the floor in sadness. Blossom never let her answer the hotline. It just wasn't fair!

Blossom hung up the phone. "Come on girls, looks like Mojo is at it again with some new weapon."

"You mean that evil monkey is at it again?" Bubbles asked.

"Well duh!" Buttercup moaned. "Do we know any other people named Mojo, stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Bubbles shouted, stomping her foot in frustration. This made Blossom grumble to herself. Bubbles can be so childish.

Blossom was about to say something, when she thought about it. Of course Bubbles was childish, she's a child! Heck, Blossom herself is a child as well. Besides, there's no reason to start an argument over who gets to answer the phone.

But before she could say anything, Buttercup blurted out, "What's the matter, is the little baby going to cry because little miss bossy girl wouldn't let her answer the phone?"

"Look, no need to be mean here everyone." Blossom said in a calming voice, putting her arm on Bubbles' shoulder. "Let's just stop Mojo, then we can all talk about this."

Bubbles smiled, but Buttercup only rolled her eyes.

The three flew out off the roof of the school and quickly found Mojo outside of Townsville Park a few blocks inside the city. He was holding a sinister looking weapon, with a tube of blue liquid in the front and a large exhaust on the back. Just another one of Mojo's annoying little invention.

"You've met your match now annoying Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo shouted. He pulled a lever sticking out of the side of his newest edition to his ever-growing arsenal. The tube of thick blue liquid at the end of the large firearm started pulsating and humming and an increasing rate.

"Oh please Mojo!" Blossom groaned while rolling her eyes, almost getting embarrassed for having yet another spiel with their maniacal nemesis. "Why do you even keep trying. Not one of your plans have ever worked ever!"

"So why don't you just put the weapon done and walk your sorry little butt to the prison." Buttercup grumbled, waving Mojo away with her hand. "That way we won't have to break anything."

"We said it before, we'll say it again," Blossom declared. "The Powerpuff Girls never loose!"

"Duh!" Bubbles chimed in with the usual mocking of Mojo.

"Silence! Quiet! Speak no more!" Demanded a fist waving Mojo. "I've spent many weeks building the strongest and fastest laser that I have ever built. It will finally defeat you, it will finally stop you, and it will finally make you all a threat to me no longer. This is to say "

While Mojo continued his constant ramblings about the stuff he always says every time they fight, the girls sighed and looked at each other in boredom.

"Do you just want me to fly down there and kick his butt?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the babbling simian twenty stories below them.

"Oh just let her go get him." Bubbles said to Blossom. "I want to get back to my coloring drawing."

"You and your stupid colorings! Sometimes I think your brain is nothing but one big crayon." Buttercup shouted to a hurt Bubbles. "From now on, when Mojo attacks, let's just have one of us go."

"Now you know we can't do that." Blossom half-heartedly explained. "We're a team, and as a team we always do things together. And that means all three of us go to take out Mojo. Who knows, he might have a serious plan this time."

"What, you think that chattering monkey down there will actually come up with something smart one of these days?" Buttercup asked, pointing to their villain who was still talking to himself. "I think he does a better job then you do at least."

"Yeah, last time he came at us with nothing else but a great big stick!" Bubbles pointed out.

"It's called a bo, stupid!" Buttercup corrected.

"Don't call me stupid!" Bubbles cried.

"It doesn't matter!" Blossom yelled while waving her arms in desperation. "It's the same old thing - Mojo thinks up a lame idea and we stop him together. Now let's stop all this arguing and put an end to this monkey business. We can talk about this at a safer time."

"Girl we can float up here all we want." Buttercup defied Blossom, which only made her cross her arms in frustration. "It's not like Mojo's going ever going to come through with something. I tell you, your plans are just getting worse and worse all the time."

"My plans are getting worse?" Blossom gasped, in shock that such defiance had suddenly come up. "What's wrong with this plan? We go in, we stop Mojo, and we do it together! What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Bubbles quietly pointed out. "I think it's a good plan."

"That's because it's simple enough for a baby like you to understand." Buttercup mocked.

"I am not a baby!" Bubbles screamed, startling everyone below.

" and furthermore, this weapon is powerful. It is much more powerful then you! I have calculated it to be much more powerful then anything! It is fast, it is strong, it is ingenious, it is oh what the heck, I'll just show you."

Himself getting tired of his own ramblings to a deaf crowd, Mojo picked up his loudly humming weapon and took careful aim through the ray's sophisticated scope. Picking out a target between the three Powerpuffs who were in the middle of their argument, he checked the aim once more, then pulled the trigger.

The instant the blast went out, all the windows in the surrounding blocks blew out due to the deafening shock wave. The recoil of the device was a bit more powerful then Mojo had anticipated. The impact knocked him half a mile down the road till he came to a skidding stop. The simian's ears were ringing and his arms were shaking due to the immense blast that came from the ray. In fact, the echo of the shot was still chiming between the streets of Townsville.

But all of this happened after the initial projectile of the laser.

It all happened so fast, it took her a few seconds to figure out what happened. The three Powerpuffs were just floating when they felt a huge rush of air. The air around them grew much hotter then before, but then died down instantly. And yet a split second before any of that even happened, Bubbles saw a blinding stream of light right in front of her face. But in a second, it was gone. But in its place was a headache so strong, all she could do was let out a few simple whimpers.

"Woah, what was that?" Buttercup shouted, looking all around for the source of the power.

"I must've been Mojo's weapon!" Blossom said. "We completely forgot about him! Bubbles, are you "

Buttercup watched Blossom stop in mid sentence and her whole face turn white. Swallowing hard, Buttercup slowly turned around and looked at Bubbles. But when she did, she almost wished she hadn't.

Her hands violently shaking, Bubbles slowly reached up and felt her forehead. As soon as she felt a small hole that had been made near the top, her body started shaking as violently as her hands had been. Then she tipped back and plummeted to the ground.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted out in horrifying fear, then swooped down to catch her before she hit the sidewalk. The slowly laid her out on the pavement, tears filling their eyes.

"H - hold on Bubbles!" Blossom stuttered. "Y - y - you're going to be all right!"

Bubbles didn't reply, but instead let out a few more whimpers before falling completely limp in her two sister's hands. It was then the two of them learned the horrible, horrible truth - Bubbles was gone.

"No no Bubbles no " Blossom stammered, holding her sister's lifeless hand close to herself. "You can't be gone not you!"

Buttercup just stood there shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't fathom it, she would never be able to talk to her sister again. But more importantly, she would never be able to apologize to her for any of the mean things she had said. Why, why couldn't have anyone done anything to prevent this?

"Why Blossom?" Buttercup sadly asked. "Why didn't you do anything to stop this?"

Blossom looked up to her green-eyed sister in shock. "Me? Are you trying to place the blame of all of this on me? You were the one fighting with her, making her so wound up and everything!"

"Well, you are the leader!" Buttercup nervously said, trying to shift the blame that was eating away at her heart. "You're responsible for all of us!"

Blossom looked at her fallen sister, fear filling her tear filled eyes. "No no, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for you! It's your fault, not mine!"

"Stop saying that!" Buttercup cried, trying to drown out the noise in her head. "It's your fault, your fault, your fault she'd dead!"

"No!" Blossom said, getting her tear-stained face right up in Buttercup's own tear filled face. "You were arguing with her, so it's your fault that she was emotionally distracted, so it's your fault she got hit by that laser!"

"Stop saying that!!" Buttercup screamed before throwing herself at Blossom. The two of the rolled around in the street emotionally blind, yelling at each other and pulling on whatever they could grab onto. This was bad news for Blossom, because Buttercup kept yanking on her red/orange hair, causing her to yell out. Eventually, Buttercup got the upper hand and slammed Blossom into the ground and sat on her. Then she started throwing punches into her sister's face.

"It's not my fault! Say it's not my fault!" Buttercup cried in desperation. It couldn't be her fault, she just couldn't be to blame for her sister's death. Blinded by her guilt, Buttercup didn't realize what she was doing until she noticed that Blossom wasn't struggling anymore.

Letting out a gasp of shock, Buttercup looked at her red stained hands. The horrifying truth set in when she realized that Bubbles never got her hands messy like this. And once she looked down at Blossom, Buttercup let out a cry and flew out of the city.

"I am a murderer! It is all my fault!" She wailed. She didn't care where she was going, and she didn't care if she ever stopped.

Blossom, meanwhile, coughed out whatever was in her mouth and tried to open her eyes. She could only get one of them halfway open, and when she did, she saw Mojo slowly walking up the street.

"Looks like today is my day!" Mojo laughed.


	3. One Day ... chapter three

One Day ...  
by "Lord" Andy  
chapter three

One day while the Powerpuff Girls were at school, the hotline started ringing.

"Bubbles, can you get that?" Buttercup asked as she continued to cut out shapes in a piece of paper she had.

A large smile spread over Bubbles face. She usually never got to answer the hotline. Putting down the crayons she was using for her drawing, she skipped on over to the ringing phone.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Blossom suddenly shouted out from behind the book she was reading. "I'm the one who always answers the phone! It's just tradition, that's all."

Jumping up, Blossom ran past Bubbles to get to the phone. Then she picked up the phone and started talking to the Mayor. Bubbles sighed unhappily, looking down at the floor in disappointment. Oh well, she was sure someday she'll be able to answer the phone.

Blossom hung up the phone. "Come on girls, looks like Mojo is at it again with some new weapon."

"You mean that evil monkey is at it again?" Bubbles asked.

"Well duh!" Buttercup moaned. "Do we know any other people named Mojo, stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!" Bubbles shouted, stomping her foot in frustration. This made Buttercup chuckle. Sometimes Blossom's plans and leader powers went a little too far.

Buttercup saw Blossom about to say something, but her sister stopped in mid sentence. So she turned her attention back to Bubbles but stopped herself as well. It's just a stupid phone, who really cares.

"Sorry Bubbles." She admitted. "Just try not to get so upset about everything, why don't you?"

"That's right, no need to get worked up over nothing!" Blossom said. "Now let's go!"

The three flew out off the roof of the school and quickly found Mojo outside of Townsville Park a few blocks inside the city. He was holding a sinister looking weapon, with a tube of blue liquid in the front and a large exhaust on the back. Just another one of Mojo's annoying little invention.

"You've met your match now annoying Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo shouted. He pulled a lever sticking out of the side of his newest edition to his ever-growing arsenal. The tube of thick blue liquid at the end of the large firearm started pulsating and humming and an increasing rate.

"Oh please Mojo!" Blossom groaned while rolling her eyes, almost getting embarrassed for having yet another spiel with their maniacal nemesis. "Why do you even keep trying. Not one of your plans have ever worked ever!"

"So why don't you just put the weapon done and walk your sorry little butt to the prison." Buttercup grumbled, waving Mojo away with her hand. "That way we won't have to break anything."

"We said it before, we'll say it again," Blossom declared. "The Powerpuff Girls never loose!"

"Duh!" Bubbles chimed in with the usual mocking of Mojo.

"Silence! Quiet! Speak no more!" Demanded a fist waving Mojo. "I've spent many weeks building the strongest and fastest laser that I have ever built. It will finally defeat you, it will finally stop you, and it will finally make you all a threat to me no longer. This is to say "

While Mojo continued his constant ramblings about the stuff he always says every time they fight, the girls sighed and looked at each other in boredom.

"Do you just want me to fly down there and kick his butt?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the babbling simian twenty stories below them.

"Oh just let her go get him." Bubbles said to Blossom. "I want to get back to my coloring drawing."

"Doodling again I see?" Laughed Buttercup. "Draw three lines making weird paths. You might come up with a plan that Blossom hasn't made yet. Draw one green line getting the bad guy, then I can end this right here and now like I should be doing."

"No need to tear apart all my plans." Blossom angrily. "We're a team, and as a team we always do things together. And that means all three of us go to take out Mojo. Who knows, he might have a serious plan this time."

"What, you think that chattering monkey down there will actually come up with something smart one of these days?" Buttercup asked, pointing to their villain who was still talking to himself. "I think he does a better job then you do at least."

"Yeah, last time he came at us with nothing else but a great big stick!" Bubbles pointed out.

"See? A great big stick is better then some of your plans, Blossom." Buttercup teased. "At least Mojo doesn't run around in fifty circles and a dozen squares before attacking."

"No, he just talks about his plans all the time instead." Blossom sarcastically added.

"Just let me go and get him, you never let me do that!" Pouted Buttercup. "Do you not trust me, do you not think that I can do it?

"It's not that I don't think you can do it," Blossom yelled while waving her arms in desperation, "it's just that it's the same old thing - Mojo thinks up a lame idea and we stop him together. Now let's stop all this arguing and put an end to this monkey business. We can talk about this at a safer time."

"You do know that sometimes your plans involve floating around for no reason." Buttercup defied Blossom, which only made her cross her arms in anger. "It's not like Mojo's going ever going to come through with something. I tell you, I thought your plans were bad before, but each and every one is just worse then the one before it."

"What? What do you have against my plans?" Blossom gasped in shock that Buttercup was being so overly mean about this so suddenly. "What's wrong with the plan of us just going in and stopping Mojo?"

"It's not that plan, it's every other plan that I hate!" Buttercup yelled. "Fly around in cirles four times then come up on the left. Jump up and down to get their attention. And on top of it all, there's no send Buttercup in to save the day plans!"

"You want to save the day all by yourself?" Blossom roared. "Then go ahead and be my guest!"

"Fine, I think I will save the day today!" Buttercup declared, floating ahead of her sisters to take out the babbling bad guy.

" and furthermore, this weapon is powerful. It is much more powerful then you! I have calculated it to be much more powerful then anything! It is fast, it is strong, it is ingenious, it is oh what the heck, I'll just show you."

Himself getting tired of his own ramblings to a deaf crowd, Mojo picked up his loudly humming weapon and took careful aim through the ray's sophisticated scope. Picking out a target between the three Powerpuffs who were in the middle of their argument, he checked the aim once more, then pulled the trigger.

The instant the blast went out, all the windows in the surrounding blocks blew out due to the deafening shock wave. The recoil of the device was a bit more powerful then Mojo had anticipated. The impact knocked him half a mile down the road till he came to a skidding stop. The simian's ears were ringing and his arms were shaking due to the immense blast that came from the ray. In fact, the echo of the shot was still chiming between the streets of Townsville.

But all of this happened after the initial projectile of the laser.

It all happened so fast, it took her a few seconds to figure out what happened. The three Powerpuffs were just floating when they felt a huge rush of air. The air around them grew much hotter then before, but then died down instantly. And yet a split second before any of that even happened, Buttercup started to choke. She suddenly couldn't breathe or speak at all. And when she tried to reach up and grab hold of her neck, she discovered that her arms weren't working. In fact, not only couldn't she move, but all she felt was pain.

The force of the blast caused Buttercup to fly back into Blossom's arms. It happened so fast, that Blossom grunted as Buttercup's back slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could say or do anything, she heard Bubbles call out to Buttercup that she was going to catch her.

Confused, Blossom looked down to tell Bubbles that she had Buttercup. But all she could do was gasp in shock. Whatever Bubbles had caught was defiantly Buttercup, she could tell by the hairstyle. But of that was clearly Buttercup, then what was she holding?

It dawned on her in a snap. With a shriek, Blossom let go of her half of Buttercup, letting it fall to the ground. She saw that when Bubbles realized what had happened, she did the same thing. After the initial shock had warn off, the two of them slowly floated down to the streets. When they got close enough, they both saw the horrible, horrible truth - Buttercup was gone.

"Buttercup!!" The two of the cried out in a loud voice. They both landed around where their sister had landed, to shocked to figure out what to do. Their sister was gone. They would never be able to play together, laugh together, or be together ever again. It was now just the two of them.

Bubbles collapsed to her knees, splashing in a large wet pool of a growing liquid. She let out a huge wail which seemed to last forever. Blossom just continued to stand there in shock, looking at what had become of her green sister.

"If only " Blossom murmured, large tears streaming down her face. "If only she had listened to me. If only I had listened to her. If only we could have done something to prevent any of this from ever happening. If only someone would have watched us and stopped this "

Blossom turned to Bubbles who was still weeping as loud as before. As Blossom was about to say something, she suddenly let out a shriek and Bubbles stopped her's. Once everything stopped swishing by, they looked at each other and gasped. Then they looked down at themselves. Blossom saw a blast hole in her dress in the stomach, and Bubbles saw one in her chest. They looked back up in shock at each other before toppling over onto their sister Buttercup, adding to the collection of the horrifying red mess.

Silence filled the air until it was filled with the laughed of Mojo. He was in pure joy, and was in face rather impressed with himself. After all, two Powerpuffs in one shot is pretty amazing. Heck, his dream had finally come true - the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Looks like today is my day!" Mojo laughed.


	4. One Day ... chapter four

One Day ...  
by "Lord" Andy  
chapter four

One day while the Powerpuff Girls were at school, the hotline started ringing.

"Bubbles, can you get that?" Buttercup asked as she continued to cut out shapes in a piece of paper she had.

A large smile spread over Bubbles face. She usually never got to answer the hotline. Putting down the crayons she was using for her drawing, she skipped on over to the ringing phone.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that!" Blossom suddenly shouted out from behind the book she was reading. "I'm the one who always answers the phone! It's just tradition, that's all."

Jumping up, Blossom ran past Bubbles to get to the phone. Just as she was about to answer it, she had this urge, then looked at the disappointed face of Bubbles. Sighing, she gave the phone over to Bubbles. "Just listen to what the Mayor says, carefully."

Bubbles squealed with delight, then happily answered the phone. Buttercup gave Blossom and odd glance.

"Gee, you don't do something like that often." She said.

Blossom shrugged. "I dunno. I just suddenly felt like being nice and let her answer it for once. What harm could she do?"

Bubbles hung up the phone. "Come on girls, looks like Mojo is at it again with some new weapon."

"Well what do you know, looks like you finally got it right!" Buttercup teased, poking Bubbles in the ribs lightly.

"All right, all right, we can fool around later." Blossom said. "We have to stop Mojo right now."

The three flew out off the roof of the school and quickly found Mojo outside of Townsville Park a few blocks inside the city. He was holding a sinister looking weapon, with a tube of blue liquid in the front and a large exhaust on the back. Just another one of Mojo's annoying little invention.

"You've met your match now annoying Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo shouted. He pulled a lever sticking out of the side of his newest edition to his ever-growing arsenal. The tube of thick blue liquid at the end of the large firearm started pulsating and humming and an increasing rate.

"Oh please Mojo!" Blossom groaned while rolling her eyes. "Why do you even keep trying. Not one of your plans have ever worked ever!"

"So why don't you just put the weapon done and walk your sorry little butt to the prison." Buttercup grumbled, waving Mojo away with her hand. "That way we won't have to break anything."

"We said it before, we'll say it again," Blossom declared. "The Powerpuff Girls never loose!"

"Duh!" Bubbles chimed in with the usual mocking of Mojo.

"Silence! Quiet! Speak no more!" Demanded a fist waving Mojo. "I've spent many weeks building the strongest and fastest laser that I have ever built. It will finally defeat you, it will finally stop you, and it will finally make you all a threat to me no longer. This is to say "

While Mojo continued his constant ramblings about the stuff he always says every time they fight, the girls sighed and looked at each other.

"Do you just want me to fly down there and kick his butt?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the babbling simian twenty stories below them.

"Oh just let her go get him." Bubbles said to Blossom. "I want to get back to my coloring drawing."

"Doodling again I see?" Laughed Buttercup. That reminded her of Blossom's plans, which sometimes seemed to be nothing but that. At first she wanted to point that opinion out, but remember that there was an evil monkey below. Opinions need to wait. "Well, you can get back to that after we get that monkey as fast as we can."

"That's right, who knows what he has this time!" Agreed Blossom.

"Even if last time he just had a big stick?" Bubbles asked.

"Well not every plan is perfect." Buttercup said, looking at Blossom. Blossom was about to say something, but instead thought about what she had said.

" and furthermore, this weapon is powerful. It is much more powerful then you! I have calculated it to be much more powerful then anything! It is fast, it is strong, it is ingenious, it is oh what the heck, I'll just show you."

Himself getting tired of his own ramblings to a deaf crowd, Mojo picked up his loudly humming weapon and took careful aim through the ray's sophisticated scope. Picking out a target between the three Powerpuffs who were trying to figure out what to do, he checked the aim once more, then pulled the trigger.

The instant the blast went out, all the windows in the surrounding blocks blew out due to the deafening shock wave. The recoil of the device was a bit more powerful then Mojo had anticipated. The impact knocked him half a mile down the road till he came to a skidding stop. The simian's ears were ringing and his arms were shaking due to the immense blast that came from the ray. In fact, the echo of the shot was still chiming between the streets of Townsville.

But all of this happened after the initial projectile of the laser.

"Woah, that was close!" Buttercup shouted.

"That thing almost hit us!" Bubbles gasped. "I can't believe how fast it was!

"Then it's a good thing someone kept our minds on what was important!" Blossom yelled. "Now let's teach this primate a lesson!"

Mojo got up, shook his head, and went to reload his weapon. When he looked up all he could see were three little fists coming towards his face. In a few second, the weapon was destroyed and Mojo was knocked clear into the Townsville jail.

"Curses " Mojo grumbled, devastated that his weapon was a failure. "Looks like today is not my day."

* * *

Three beings watched the three Powerpuff girls zip their way back to class. All three were dressed in your average cloths one would find someone to be wearing in Townsville. They all let out a long sigh of relief to see when the time finally came, Mojo's plan was thwarted and they got back to class safe and sound. Once they were assured that all the danger was over, they turned from their work and started walking away from the school and simply down the street. After a bit of silence, they started to talk, each with a calm and soothing voice.

"I must say, that one was pretty close." The one on the left said to the one in the middle.

"What, are you saying there was a doubt in your mind?" The one on the right said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, admit it!" The first one said. "These three are more of a handful then anyone else any of us have looked after before."

"Ah, but you say that for a simple reason." The one in the middle slowly said. "The possible end results are much more drastic and life changing for these three, seeing as how they live a more drastic and challenging lives."

"This one did take a few more trial and error foresights then usual." The right one said. "The time they needed our comfort and guidance the most was so much easier at other times. This one, we just had to find the right points in time that needed the most shall we say, influence?"

"Some endings to some books are easier to guess then others." The one in the middle said. "In the end it makes me appreciate the boss more then anything, seeing as how he knows the best course of action the first time."

The three continued walking for a bit without a single person ever taking notice of them. After a while, the left one spoke up again.

"Do you ever think that we're going in over our heads?" Came the question. "After all, you-know-who has his eye especially on these three, and only three of us were sent to guard them."

"Yes, the odds don't seem to be in our favor at times." The middle one said. "But you just have to remember one thing."

"What's that?" The one of the right asked.

"Who our employer is."

The three of them chuckled and continued walking on and on until they would be needed again. For not every battle that is won can be seen. But more importantly, and unfortunately, not everybody understands this great and miraculous meaning behind it.

THE END


End file.
